INCANDESCENT
by hihunhan
Summary: Luhan harus pulang ke Arn. Tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan di Bumi. HUNHAN!YAOI!


**INCANDESCENT**

 **HUNHAN**

 **T-Chapteres**

 **I OWN** **THIS** **STORY**

 **SCI-FI** (?)

 **CHARTER 1**

Luhan pindah ke Bumi 10 tahun yang lalu. Bukan tanpa sebab. Dia adalah seorang Arnes. Dia dan tiga orang rekannya diundang ke Bumi untuk menghadiri acara Conference of Universe Alliance (CUA). Acara yang seharusnya dihadiri oleh pimpinan planet tersebut harus diwakilkan, karena planetnya sedang mengalami krisis yang mengharuskan sang leader tetap tinggal. Krisis yang sebenarnya sangat rumit. Disinilah masalahnya. Arn, planetnya sedang dijajah oleh planet lain yaitu Planet Kry. Kryses adalah sebutan untuk penduduk Kry, mereka ingin menguasai Arn karena Arn memiliki banyak kandungan Antimon yang banyak. Kryses bilang Kami ingin mengadakan kerjasama dengan Arnes, bukankah Arnes membutuhkan keturunan? Kalian bisa mendaptkannya dari Kryses yang subur. Tapi Arnes menolak, Leader Arnes adalah seorang yang patuh pada aturan. Benar, Kryses adalah penduduk yang sangat subur, bahkan populasinya mencapai 2 kali populasi Bumi. Dan Arnes tidak, Arnes memiliki masalah dengan produktifitas biologis, tidak semua Arnes bisa memiliki keturunan, perbandingannya adalah 1:500. Walaupun penduduk Arn menipis, kami tidak akan pernah melanggar peraturan CUA yang tidak membolehkan pasangan berbeda planet. Luhan tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia fikir itu akan berakibat buruk karena semua platnet menyetujuinya, kecuali Kry. Karena Arn tidak menyetujui penawaran dari Kry. Maka Kry memutuskan untuk merebutnya dengan cara kasar.

Tepat sehari setelah itu, Leader memutuskan untuk mengutus Luhan, Lay, Yifan, dan Tao untuk mengikuti konferensi lima tahunan di Bumi. Keputusan mendadak Leader tersebut juga bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu, Luhan adalah penduduknya yang paling menguasai alam semesta ini, setidaknya dia mengetahui seluk beluk Arn, Bumi, Kry, Hoge, Tedu, dan planet-planet lainnya, pengetahuannya luas, dia cerdas dan tahu tindakan benar apa yang akan dia lakukan. Luhan telah mengunjungi lebih dari 10 planet selama 75 tahun hidupnya.

Yifan dan tao adalah pasangan pilot terbaik di Arn. Leader mempercayai mereka untuk mengantarkannya kunjungan ke manapun. Seperti Luhan, mereka telah mengunjungi puluhan planter bersama maupun tanpa leader. Tidak heran jika mereka adalah orang yang tepat untuk konferensi ini. Mereka bisa mengantarkan Luhan dengan selamat dan cepat. Selain itu mereka adalah teknisi yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka bahkan bisa kabur dari kejaran Kry saat meninggalkan Arn.

Lay, pemuda berdimple manis ini tidak kalah hebat dengan Luhan, Yifan, dan tao. Dia adalah alasan mengapa Arnes masih bertahan selama ini. Penelitian dan ide-idenya membuat Arnes bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama. Dia adalah Dokter dan Ilmuan terbaik yang Arn miliki. Mungkin seharusnya dia tinggal di Arn. Tapi, tim lebih membutuhkan dia. Dia bisa mempelajari bagaimana produktifitas penduduk Bumi dan menerapkannya di Arn.

Luhan tahu, mereka berempat tahu. Jika mereka pergi, artinya mereka tidak akan kembali, mungkin tidak akan pernah. Leader telah mengatakannya kepada mereka. "Kalian mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Maksudku, lihatlah Arn. Arnes tidak berdaya menghadapi Kry. Aku tahu, tidak akan lama lagi Kry akan menguasai kita. Tapi setidaknya aku harus menyelamatkan orang-orang terbaikku. Kalian harus hidup, Lay akan membuat kalian hidup lebih lama. Tinggallah di Bumi dan rebut Arn kembali. Ini rumah kalian. Arnes harus tetap hidup. Aku mempercayai kalian." Tapi mereka juga tahu, Arn membutuhkan mereka. Arn adalah rumah mereka. Walaupun mereka harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka, mereka tahu selalu ada balasan dari sebuah pengorbanan, entah apa itu. Jadi mereka menjalankan tugas tanpa takut menghadapi kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Arn, karena Arn telah dikuasai oleh Kry. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka dengar dari Suho-Leader Bumi saat mereka berencana kembali ke Arn. Benar kata Leader, Kry menguasai Arn. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dibum. Entah sampai kapan. Karena Kry telah menguasai Arm, dan Hoge dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu motif sebenarnya dari penguasaan planet oleh Kry ini. Tapi mereka tahu, Kry tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkan Bumi. Karena Bumi adalah planet yang kuat dengan orang-orang yang kuat. Luhan, Yifan, Tao, dan Lay akan merebut Arn kembali.

 **INCANDESCENT**

Beijing adalah kota pertama yang mereka tinggali. Tidak ada alasan khusus, mereka hanya memilih secara acak dari daftar seluruh negara di Bumi, dan China adalah yang terpilih. Dan mereka memilih Beijing karena Beijing adalah ibukota negara itu. Luhan bukan orang yang bertele-tele, dia adalah orang yang simple. Pilihan timnya adalah yang utama, karena hanya mereka yang Luhan miliki di Bumi ini. Bahasa bukan masalah untuk mereka, menguasai dan mempelajari bahasa bukan hal yang sulit untuk mereka. Mereka sempat terkagum-kagum dengan Bumi yang masih menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Padahal hampir seluruh Universe menggunakan bahasa yang sama untuk masing-masing planet. Tapi mereka menyukainya, Bumi memang unik.

Tiga tahun pertama, mereka beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, kadang mereka masih dipanggil ke pusat untuk melakukan pemindaian data maupun hanya untuk bertemu dengan Suho. Ditahun keempat mereka mulai jarang berinteraksi dengan pusat. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba menjadi penduduk Bumi tanpa pengawasan dan perlindungan dari PBB maupun FBI?

Bumi merupakan planet terbaik dari seluruh planet yang telah mereka kunjungi. Karena mereka menghirup udara yang sama, yaitu Oksigen. Mungkin kandungan Oksigen di Arn lebih banyak, tapi tidak ada masalah. Mereka semua baik-baik saja, walaupun kadang mereka meridukan Arn. Komunikasi mereka dengan Arn sudah menghilang pada hari ke 10 mereka di Bumi. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Arn, namun mereka berharap Arn masih bisa dipertahankan.

Umur mereka dibumi ternyata berkurang jauh, jika di Arn mereka berumur 70 hingga 75 tahun. Maka dibumi mereka setara dengan 17-20 tahun. Itu adalah usia muda dan produktif di Bumi. Karena rata-rata umur penduduk Bumi adalah 50-55 tahun. Sesuai saran dari Suho, mereka mengikuti pendidikan di Bumi seperti remaja pada umumnya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tinggal di Bumi. Bukan di Beijing, namun di Seoul, Korea. Alsannya karena masa jabatan Suho sudah habis sebagai Leader, dan dia yang akan membiayai pendidikan mereka di tanah kelahirannya.

"Luhan!"

Suara yang sama setiap pagi. Luhan kadang menyesal kenapa dia harus ikut pindah bersama Suho ke Korea. Kadang dia ingin pindah lagi ke Beijing atau kemanapun salah tidak mendengar suara itu setiap pagi.

 **TBC**


End file.
